


sunlight

by starrynigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Alpha Pact, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynigh/pseuds/starrynigh
Summary: When Lydia saw Stiles for the first time. Saw the stains of pink flaring on his cheeks. Saw the raw vulnerability that was painfully visible in his amber eyes. Saw the softness he held towards her from a word as simple as 'thanks'. These things had always been there, she'd just never seen it till now.More detailed description of Lydia's thoughts during the 3x11 kiss.





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first attempt at writing for stydia, my ass is nervous but i did enjoy it. this is pretty short but hopefully satisfactory?  
> enjoy some slightly cheesy fluff straight from the glory that was 3x11 :)  
> find me at https://pastelfitz.tumblr.com/

Junior year. The school locker room. When it all changed. Lydia had rushed Stiles into the room for privacy after his brief statement. Panic attack. She knelt down to face him, legs crossed awkwardly and hands cupping his pink stained cheeks. He looked so vulnerable, so frightened, and she wasn’t used to seeing this side of the seemingly carefree Stiles at all. She’d never seen his fragility. And yet this was the tip of the iceberg. Stiles Stilinski’s breaking point.

Her mind was whirring like crazy, desperate to find a logical solution to the problem. Panicking. Panicking. He couldn’t breathe. “Okay, just try and slow your breathing.” Stiles’ honey colored eyes were wide, his breaths becoming ever more ragged and desperate. “I can’t. I can’t.” His hands clawed at his chest like it was his only grasp on reality.

Knots twisted in Lydia’s stomach. Solution. She needed a solution. Think, Lydia, think. Use that fucking intelligence you pride yourself on. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, blocking out the desperate hyperventilating coming from Stiles. In a brief moment of clarity, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

It was such an insane, ironic idea. That by preventing him breathing she planning on stopping a panic attack. Yet in that moment she couldn’t think of anything other than the internal fireworks going off inside her, the rushing tide of warmth that erupted from their interlocked lips. Their kiss was gentle and slow, Lydia felt as if anything more than that would break the already fragile boy. She felt an overwhelming desire to protect him.

They broke apart, slowly, carefully, shock washing over them. It had finally sunken in. She’d kissed Stiles. Lydia Martin has kissed Stiles Stilinski. How the hell had that happened? And.. surely it shouldn’t have felt like nothing she'd experienced before, like her soul was being awakened after years of slumbering. 

“H-how-how’d you do that?” Lydia broke out of her post kiss trance to look at him. Really look at him. Analyze the scattering of moles on his cheeks, the different hues of brown in his eyes, his pink stained lips that were half open, looking aghast. His messy brown hair that stuck up and looked soft enough to run her hands through it. God, she really wanted to run her hands through his hair.

“I, uh...I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack. So when I kissed you... You held your breath.” Lydia was biting down on her bottom lip as she spoke, eyes darting almost nervously away from his view.

Stiles gulped. “I did?” Her green eyes trailed from Stiles’ own honey orbs to his hands, his beautiful and weary hands with scatterings of scrapes and bitten down nails. They were still trembling, and Lydia had to fight the urge to take them into hers. To tell him he was going to be okay. “Yeah. You did.” He nodded slowly at her confirmation. “Thanks,” he said eventually, his voice quiet. “That was really smart.” Light seemed to bounce off that boy. He looked like an angel, she thought. A beautiful, broken angel. How had she not seen this before?

And just like that, Stiles Stilinski was bathed in sunlight. Lydia could finally see him. But nobody could know.


End file.
